


Warm and Fuzzy Feeling

by queenfanfiction



Series: touchyerwood fills [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Kinkmeme, M/M, Other, gina winters: ruining your childhood since 2010, i apologize in advance for all the brain bleach you're going to need after reading this fic, i don't even, i've been told this is a thing, ianto jones is not best pleased, not sure if jack realizes that beanie babies are children's toys, prompt!fic, really bad porn written by a virgin, the prompt was totally asking for it, those were mint condition goddammit, though in his defense that's exactly what children's toys are for in the 51st century, touchyerwood, trope: sex with inanimate objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, Jack is late for work. Ianto is not best pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Fuzzy Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [touchyerwood](http://touchyerwood.livejournal.com), original post [here](http://community.livejournal.com/touchyerwood/910.html?thread=299918#t299918). Reposting for [nancybrown](http://nancybrown.livejournal.com)'s [Torchwood Cliché Fest](http://nancybrown.livejournal.com/90636.html).

It's the best time he's had since he stopped carousing around the universe and decided to stay on alienless Earth. Fur as soft as silk caresses his skin, tentacles coil around his hardening cock, and Jack couldn't be any happier.

"Oh, yes," he moans, jerking his hips and pushing his head down against the carpeted floor, "that's it, right there, more, again, yes, yesyes _yes_ —"

The fur and the tentacles are more than happy to oblige.

Seconds later, he comes all over the floor with an excited shriek. A few moments after that, there are footsteps outside his room, the door opens, and a bright merciless light burns his eyes after so long of being in the dark.

"Jack Harkness, if you don't get dressed and clean up this mess in five minutes or less," Ianto says from the doorway, "I swear to God, you'll be living on instant decaf for the rest of your immortal life. And no, the order you do it in is not optional." And then he slams the door shut.

Jack pushes himself on his elbows so that he is now sitting up in Ianto’s walk-in closet, then looks down. A stuffed octopus is wrapped strategically around his leaking cock, while a limp cat and an otter have slid down his bare chest to join their mate.

Jack grins. "Best. Fourway. Ever," he declares.

~

Downstairs, Ianto hits speed-dial and waits for someone on the other side to answer. "Hey, Gwen. Yeah, it's me," he says into his mobile. "Listen, Jack and I'll be a little late this morning—"

A pause. Ianto sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Why? Because Jack went and found my Beanie Babies collection, that's why."


End file.
